1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of selecting part of multiple image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographing with digital still cameras (DSC) and storing image data of the photographs in a computer has become common. There is a known technique of panoramic image composition that combines multiple image data into composite image data representing one composite image. The details of the panoramic image composition are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2002-170111.
The prior art technique, however, requires the user to manually select image data available for panoramic image composition. The user workload for such selection becomes heavier with an increase in capacity of recording media used for the digital still camera and a resulting increase in number of image data stored therein.